With Power, Comes Destruction
by The Celestar
Summary: When Chase goes after Skye after she falls in a cave during a mission, Chase finds a strange glowing orb which has the ability to give him supernatural powers. Chase, knowing about responsibility, uses his new powers to help Adventure Bay. Little does he know though, he has unleashed something terrible upon the world the moment he got his paws on that orb.
1. A Shining New Day!

**Hey there, I'm Celestar. First of all, I'm kind of a newbie about this whole fanfiction thing. This story here is actually my very first fanfiction I've ever written in my life so I'm kinda nervous. I can't believe my first fanfiction is about a show meant for kids which is about puppies doing missions with a 10 year old. What have I become? Haha... So, since this is my first fanfiction, it may be kinda... stiff, I guess? Give a review! I'll try to improve. By the way, this 'creator note' will be the only one in this entire story, the next chapters will just get right into the story. Anyway, enough about me, let's just get right into this, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: A New Shining Day!**

Once again, the rising sun shines upon the city of Adventure Bay. The temperature is just right for running around and playing outside and perhaps even grab a nice cool ice cream cone. Resting on a mountain near the city lays a tall tower, called the Lookout, which was the home of a 10 year old boy and 6 playful pups, who are always ready for action whenever trouble happens around Adventure Bay. After finishing breakfast that Ryder has given them, the 6 cheerful pups hastily rush outside of the Lookout to go play and enjoy some fresh air that nature has offered.

Marshall headed for the toy box, which was next to a big tree near the lookout. Marshall looked inside to see what he and the pups could play.

"Hey pups! What should we play today?" Marshall yelled to the others, who were near the entrance of the Lookout. The 5 other pups walked towards Marshall to get a better look inside the box. Whilst 5 pups were looking inside the toy box and discussing what they should play, Chase stood back and gazed upon Adventure Bay and admired it. It was then Chase noticed a ton of people playing on the beach. Suddenly, Chase had a brilliant idea.

"Hey guys! I have a brilliant idea!" said Chase, wagging his tail. All the other 5 pups went silent and looked in Chase's direction and listened to what he had to say. "We should all go to the beach! It's such a beautiful day outside!"

"Wow, that's a great idea, Chase! We should go now!" said Rubble in an enthusiastic voice.

"Well, we should probably ask Ryder first, I think he'd be pretty worried if he came out and saw none of us here. I'll go ask him." Rocky said as he went towards the Lookout.

Rocky eventually reached the Lookout. Coincidentally, Rocky found Ryder, just about to exit the Lookout.

"Oh hey Rocky, I was just going to check on you pups." Ryder said.

"And _I_ was going to check on _you!_ " Rocky replied.

"Huh? Why's that?" Ryder asked.

"Chase had this idea to go to the beach since it's such a nice day outside, so... can we go?" Rocky asked.

"Of course! It _is_ a nice day outside." Ryder replied. Rocky said thank you and headed back towards the pups, with Ryder behind him since he wanted to go too.

"Okay pups! Green means go!... To the beach!" Rocky said enthusiastically. All the pups laughed and hopped in their vehicles. Ryder hopped in his ATV and lead the pack towards the beach. It didn't take long, as the Lookout was fairly close to the beach. Ryder and the pups hopped off their vehicles and they walked onto the beach. 2 pups stayed behind to grab some stuff from their vehicles. Zuma took out a surf board to ride the waves, and Skye got a ball to play volleyball with the pups. Zuma and Skye quickly caught up with the rest of the gang.

Chase, Marshall, Rubble and Rocky found an unoccupied volleyball net. Marshall spotted Zuma heading for the water.

"Hey Zuma!" Zuma stopped in his tracks and looked back at the dalmatian pup. "You're not joining?" Marshall asked the chocolate labrador.

"Nah dude, I'm gonna hit the waves, you know how much I love water, you know?" Zuma replied, turning back around and walking towards the water.

"Well... alright. Have fun Zuma."

"You too dude."

Marshall headed back to the other pups. There were only 5 pups there, meaning it would be 2 against 3.

"Huh? How is this going to work?" Asked Rubble.

"Hey, you're forgetting someone!" Ryder yelled in the distance, running towards the pups.

"Hey, can I join?" Ryder asked.

"Well, we have to even the teams, so, sure!" Chase said. Ryder joined Chase's side, which consisted of Ryder, Chase and Marshall, while the other side consisted of Skye, Rubble and Rocky.

"Let's play! Yip!" Skye yelled, serving the ball.

* * *

The game has been going on for 10 minutes. The teams were tied with 10-10. Chase serves the ball. Both teams were trying their best to win. Meanwhile, Zuma had enough surfing and decided to go check on the others. Zuma went on land and picked up his board and headed towards the others. Zuma stopped and spectated the game.

 _"Wow, both teams sure are determined to win."_ Zuma thought to himself when he saw the current game happening.

Chase was feeling very confident with himself, he wanted to win the game. He knew this was just for fun, but you get bragging rights if you win, and he wanted to show off to Skye to show he's better than her. Chase and Skye were always the energetic pups when it comes to playing, they were really good at almost every sport and if they were on the same team, their team would always most likely win, they were both equally good. Chase and Skye wanted to show that they both weren't equal, that one of them were more superior. Almost every game they played together, Chase would show off to Skye, and Skye would show off to Chase, and they'd never admit their defeat to one another. This rivalry has been going on for quite some time now, who knows when it'll end.

Chase saw the ball heading towards him, he knew what to do, but unfortunately for him, Skye knew exactly what he was going to do too, and was ready for his attack. Chase jumped up and spiked the ball to the other side of the net as hard as he could so the other team had no chance of recovering. Skye was below the ball and she was ready to bump it back, hoping to make Chase speechless that his spike didn't work and maybe even admitting defeat. Keeping that in mind, Skye felt more confident about her move. Skye jumped up and tried hitting the ball, but she under estimated the force of it. The high speeding ball hit Skye's head making her go straight down to the ground. Skye laid there almost motionless, only slight groans and moans could be heard from her. Everybody, with no hesitation, stopped caring about the game and quickly ran towards Skye. Even Zuma, who was spectating the whole time, came to Skye's aid.

"Skye? SKYE?! Skye are you okay? Can you hear me? Oh no no no no no no no no, why did I do that, I shouldn't have hit it that hard, this is all my fault..." Chase looked the most worried, it looked like he was about to cry.

Marshall examined Skye's head carefully, put her paw on her head a few times, and checked a heart beat.

"First off, she's alive, thank goodness. It's just a minor injury on the head, it'll heal sooner or later." Marshall said. Marshall was a professional medic pup, and Chase is glad to have a friend like him, but he was also glad to hear that Skye's okay.

"Ugh... what happened?" Skye groaned, slowly opening her eyes.

"SKYE,OHTHANKGOODNESSYOU'REAWAKE,ITHOUGHTYOUWEREINACOMAORSOMETHING,BUTYOU'REOKAY,SKYE,ILOV-" Chase quickly covered his mouth with his paws before he could say anything else.

"I-I mean... I'm... I'm glad you're okay Skye"

"...Umm, thanks Chase." Skye said, carefully getting up. Chase and Skye looked into each other's eyes and smiled, but then they're little moment got interrupted.

"So who won?" Zuma asked.

"Well I say _I_ won because when Skye got knocked out by my superior strength, the ball landed in _their_ court." Chase said with a smug look on his face.

"HEY! It doesn't count, _you_ knocked me out!" Skye yelled.

"Well fine, but I still count that as _my_ win. ACCEPT DEFEAT!" Chase yelled back.

"Oh yeah? Well I think you-"

"Okay you two, stop fighting..." Ryder said.

Chase and Skye went silent and looked around them. Ryder and the pups had the " _I'm-Not-Amused_ " face.

"Umm, sorry Ryder sir." Chase apologized.

"Yeah, I'm sorry too, we just got too competitive." Skye said.

"Like you always do?" Rubble said jokingly. The pups share a short laugh.

Just then, Ryder's pup pad starts beeping.

Ryder takes out his pup pad from his pocket and answers the call.

"Hello, Ryder here."

 **End of Chapter 1**


	2. Piggy Trouble

**Chapter 2: Piggy Trouble**

"Hello, Ryder here."

"Ryder! I need some help! Somehow the gate broke loose in the pen, and all 6 little piglets that were delivered to me today ran away! Luckily it was only the piglets that escaped, I blocked the entrance quickly so no more animals could escape."

"Don't worry Farmer Yumi! We'll get your pigs back _and_ fix that broken gate! No job is too big, no pup is too small!" Ryder hangs up and presses a button which calls the whole PAW Patrol.

"PAW Patrol! To the Lookout!"

"Ryder, you didn't have to do that, we were right here listening." Rocky says.

"Oh, right... Well let's go!" Zuma and Skye quickly grab their things and hops into their vehicles, along with Ryder and the rest of the pups. They all quickly since back to the Lookout. Once the pups make it to the Lookout, they all race to the elevator. 5 out of 6 pups make it safe and sound.

"Brace yourself..." Rubble says unamused. The pups knew exactly what was going to happen, and so they sat in the elevator waiting for their inevitable demise. Marshall was always the last one in the elevator, and he would _always_ crash into the other pups when he got there. A few moments later, a loud crashing sound followed by a scream can be heard outside the Lookout.

"WHOOAH!" Marshall rolls into the Lookout and, as expected, crashes into the other pups.

"Figures..." Rocky says.

* * *

The elevator has ascended and all the pups put on their gear. In no time at all, the elevator has reached the top floor. All the pups jump out.

"Ready for action, Ryder sir!" Says Chase in his leader-like voice.

"Okay pups, you know what happened, Farmer Yumi's piglets escaped her pen, and her gate is broken too! We need to find those 6 piggies and fix that gate as well."

Ryder scrolls over to Chase's icon on his pup pad.

"Chase, I need you to herd any pigs you find and bring them to Farmer Yumi, you can use your nose to help your search."

"Chase is on the case!"

Ryder then scrolls to Skye's icon.

"Skye, I need you to look for the pigs from above. If you see any, notify Chase so he can herd them."

"Yip! This pup's gotta fly!"

"And I need another pup to help fix the gate, Rocky, you and I will fix the gate in Farmer Yumi's pen."

"Green means go!"

"Alright! PAW Patrol is on a roll!"

* * *

Ryder, Chase, Skye and Rocky head over to Farmer Yumi's barn.

"Oh Ryder! I'm so glad you're here, I don't think a block of hay is a good source of a gate." says Farmer Yumi.

"Don't worry! Chase and Skye, split up and find those piglets, Rocky, find something in your rig to help fix the gate." Ryder ordered.

"On it, Ryder!" says all the pups.

Chase and Skye both head into the city to find the pigs. Chase calls Skye via pup tag.

"I need to get a scent of the pigs... What do they smell like?" Chase asks.

"I don't know, like mud or something?" Skye replies.

"Well, that's all we got to work with, we just need to find at least one pig so I can smell it and get a scent." Suddenly, Chase and Skye hear a loud crashing sound and screaming from the city.

"It sounds like it came from Mr. Porter's restaurant!" Chase says.

Chase and Skye quickly head over to Mr. Porter's restaurant.

* * *

 **An hour later...**

Chase hands over the 5th piglet to Farmer Yumi.

"Oh thank you Chase and Skye. And thank you Ryder and Rocky for fixing the gate. Oh wait, weren't there 6 piglets?" Farmer Yumi asks.

"Oh right! We just need to find that one pig. Come on Skye." Chase says.

 _Sniff Sniff_

Chase tries to smell for the last pig.

"Aha! She went this way!" Chase leads Skye and Skye follows.

Chase keeps his nose up and continues smelling the air.

"The last piglet is in... this..." Chase stopped outside of a mountain that has a cave in it.

Skye lands her helicopter and hops out.

"... Are you sure she went in there?" Skye asks.

Chase sniffs once more to confirm.

"Yeah, the scent is in here, it's very strong, she's in there." Chase replies.

"RUFF! LIGHT!" Chase's flashlight comes out of his pup pack and turns on. Chase and Skye slowly enters the cave.

"... It's quiet... too quiet." Skye says. Suddenly, a squeal echoes through the cave.

"Yup, the pig is definitely in here." Chase says. Chase and Skye follows the direction the sound came from. Chase shines hits light on a hole in the ground.

"Be careful, there's a hole there." Chase warns.

Skye slowly approaches the hole and looks down, then lets out a gasp.

"The little piggy is in this hole! I would use my wings to get her, but the hole is too tight!" Skye says.

Chase lets out a little giggle.

"Huh? What?" Skye asks.

"Never mind, anyway, my winch can't reach here, and I can't drive my 4x4 in here because of the rocks near the entrance." Chase says. Chase decided to call Ryder with his pup tag.

"Hey Chase, what's up?"

"We found the last piglet, unfortunately she's in a hole in a dark cave, and we both can't reach her! We need some assistance." Chase explains.

"Alright, I can track you with my pup pad, Rocky and I will meet you there." Ryder says. Ryder hangs up and quickly hops in his ATV.

"Come on Rocky, I need you to help save that last piggy." Says Ryder.

"On it Ryder!"

Rocky hops in his vehicle and soon they were on their way.

* * *

Ryder and Rocky make it to the cave Chase and Skye are in.

"Rocky, stay here until I need you." Ryder orders.

"I'll stay right where I am, Ryder!" Rocky replies. Ryder hops off his ATV and grabs a flashlight. Ryder carefully enters the cave and turns on his flashlight. He soon finds Chase and Skye.

"She's in here." Skye says, pointing to the hole in ground. Ryder looks down the small hole and sees the trapped pig inside. The stone platform she's standing on doesn't look stable. Ryder finds his way to the entrance of the cave.

"Rocky, we need something that we can use to fish out the pig stuck in the hole, and quickly please, the platform she's standing on doesn't look stable." Ryder says.

Without hesitation, Rocky goes inside his vehicle, looking for something they can use.

"Well, umm, the only thing I found is this rope." Rocky says, showing Ryder the rope he found.

"That's perfect! Let's go." Ryder takes the rope from Rocky's claw. Rocky decided to follow Ryder through the cave to see the rescue. Ryder and Rocky reaches the hole that the pig is in. Ryder carefully lowers the rope down to the pig, while Chase points his flashlight on the pig so Ryder can see.

"Come on little piggy, we've come to save you!" Ryder says, trying to make the pig grab onto the rope. However, the pig is too scared to jump and grab the rope.

"She's too scared to hold on. I need a small pup to retrieve her instead." Ryder says.

"You called?" Skye says, stepping forward. Skye grabs on to the rope and Ryder very carefully lowers her down.

"Be careful Skye!" Chase yells from above.

"I'll be fine, don't worry." Skye yells from the hole. Eventually, Skye reaches the scared little piglet.

"Alright! You can stop lowering me down, I'm right next to her!" Skye yells. Upon hearing this, Ryder immediatley stops moving the rope.

"Come on little piggy, I'm here to get you home!" Skye says, reaching out with one paw. Just then, Skye hears a strange sound, and the rope moved just a cm lower.

"Umm, Rocky! Is this rope sturdy?" Skye yells from below.

"It _should_ be!" Rocky replies. Skye gulped and reached out her paw once more to grab the pig. The pig decided to jump on Skye's head instead, which made the rope drop even lower.

"Really? Why my head? Fine. Okay! I got her! Bring me up now! Very carefully..." Skye yells. Ryder slowly brings the rope up, but it wasn't slow enough. The rope was not sturdy. The rope broke in half, one half with Skye and the pig still holding on. Skye and the pig fell down deeper in the hole. Ryder and Rocky let out a loud gasp.

"SKYE! NO!" Chase yelled.

Chase looked down the hole, only hearing a fading scream from Skye. Chase quickly squeezes through the small hole and lands on the platform the pig was once on. The platform now felt like falling any second now.

"Chase! Wait, you can't-"

"Ryder, Skye and the pig is down there, I need to find her... and the pig too of course."

" Chase, you can't do this alon-" Before Ryder could finish, the platform Chase was standing on collapsed.

"Chase!" Ryder put his hand in the hole for Chase to grab, but Chase didn't want Ryder's help, he wanted to find Skye, and the pig too. Chase accepted his faith and fell.

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhh..."

Then there was silence. A seconds passed until Ryder realized that he could call the pups with his pup pad, but it was no good. The signal couldn't get through Skye or Chase. The hole was too deep. Ryder and Rocky stare at the hole for a solid 5 seconds. Ryder turns around and heads for the exit. Rocky sees this and quickly follows Ryder.

"Ryder! Are... are you... g-giving up?" Rocky asks, shaking. Ryder and Rocky exit the cave.

"No Rocky..." Ryder says, now looking at Rocky.

"It's all pups on deck."

 **End of Chapter 2**


	3. Cave of Mystery

**Chapter 3: Cave of Mystery**

Skye woke up in a puddle of water. She was feeling really tired, it almost felt like all her bones fractured due to the fall. Skye turned her head to look at her surrondings. Skye was in a deeper part of the cave, and the only light source there were little gems stuck to the wall, which emit a light. Skye quickly got up and tried walking, but then her front right paw started to hurt.

"Ow!" Skye yelled. She quickly sat down in the puddle of water and examined her paw. Tiny cuts can be seen on her paw, she wasn't bleeding or anything, which was good.

"Ugh, who knew such a tiny cut can make such painful... pain." Skye said to herself. Skye had to limp her way to get anywhere, it didn't feel any comfortable. Skye took another glance of the area since she was more awake now. She saw the rope that broke apart when she fell, right next to the puddle she woke up in.

"Hmm... maybe if I..." Skye limped to the piece of broken rope and tied the rope around her right paw, acting as a cast. She can walk properly now, but it still wasn't comfortable.

"Well, it's better than nothing, atleast I can walk now... oh no! I have to find the little piglet, she fell in here with me!" Skye panicked a little until she saw the 3 pathways that laid in front of her.

"3 pathways? How am I ever going to find the piglet now? _**Sigh**_ Well, here goes nothing... well, Marshall always said that _'Right is always right!... right?'_ so it _must_ be the right one." Skye went through the right-most path, wondering if she's ever going to find the lost piglet, or even see the PAW Patrol again, but she had faith, she was positive the PAW Patrol was doing something right now.

"Got any 9's?" Marshall asked.

"Nah, dude, go fish." Zuma replied. Marshall and Zuma were playing cards in the Lookout, while Rubble was sleeping in his pup house. Just then, the TV, where the pups usually watch Apollo the Super Pup, came on. It was Ryder and Rocky, standing outside of the cave. Marshall and Zuma stopped playing and walked over to the TV.

"Hey Ryder, what's up?" Marshall asked.

"More like what's down..." Ryder replied. "Skye fell into a hole while trying to save a little pig, but then Chase went after her and fell too! We need all the help we can get to save them!... Where's Rubble?"

"In his pup house, you know what he's doing." Zuma said.

"Hold on a minute." Ryder hung up. Marshall and Zuma were confused. A few seconds later, they saw Rubble walk into the Lookout, still with his sleeping mask on. Apparently Ryder called Rubble on his pup tag and screamed for him to wake up, and that did the trick. Rubble took off his sleep mask and threw it on a beanbag. Ryder then came on the TV again.

"Okay, now that we're all here, I need you all to get to this location," Ryder showed a map of the entirety of Adventure Bay and pointed to the mountain he was standing next to. "And we need all our puppy strengths and gizmos to find Skye, Chase and that piglet."

"We're all on it!" Said all the pups. Ryder hung up, and all 3 pups rushed out the Lookout and hopped into their individual vehicles and rushed over to the mountain.

* * *

The 3 pups got to the mountain, where Ryder and Rocky were waiting. Ryder turned on his flashlight and led the others to the hole. All 4 of the pups looked deeply down the hole.

"So, how _did_ Skye fall? Lost of grip or-" Marshall asks, but then was interrupted.

"It was my fault..." Rocky said, in a sad tone of voice. The 3 pups and Ryder looked to Rocky's direction. "If I could have took my time and kept looking, I would have brought something better, I wouldn't have brought out a weak rope for Skye to grab on to. I guess I was in a rush since the stone platform that was in the hole was about to break any second and I had to hurry."

"...Rocky, it isn't your fault, you couldn't tell if the rope was sturdy or weak, we just hoped that it was sturdy. It wasn't anyone's fault here..." Ryder said, petting the gray mixed breed on the head. Rocky was feeling a bit more better.

"So, how are we going to get down there Ryder? It seems like a deeeeeeeeeeeep hole..." Rubble says, as an echo of his voice can be heard from the hole.

Ryder stood there, thinking of a plan to safely climb down the hole. Then he got it.

"Rocky!"

"Yes Ryder?"

"You're going to build us a staircase!"

"...Huh?"

* * *

"AH!" Chase has woken up from his temporary unconsciousness, he quickly looked around him to see if he was still dreaming. Chase pinched himself.

"Ow! ...I'm not dreaming? Oh man, I gotta get to the PAW Pat..." Chase paused. He looked around him one more time.

"WHERE EVEN AM I?!" Chase yelled. Chase was in the same setting as Skye, but Chase was in a different area. Chase tried contacting Ryder. No dice, only static.

"Shoot..." Chase took a single step, and immediatley the paw hurt a bit, not a whole bunch, just feels like a paper cut.

"Ow! Huh?" Chase looked at his paws, looked at his behind too, there were alot of scratches, a few cuts, but he wasn't bleeding. Chase took another step, now that paw started to hurt. It didn't really effect him, he was a tough pup and he was able to handle it, but it just feels really uncomfortable.

"I guess I'll have to deal with this then... ow... ow... ow..." Chase continued walking, and went through the only pathway that was in the area.

"Ugh, I have to find Skye, and quick! She could be in trouble as I speak." Then Chase had an idea.

"Wait! I can use my nose to find her, I just need a something that has her scent in it... what am I doing? I know what Skye smells like! This should be easy..." Chase tried sniffing her out, but could only smell... slime?

"Huh? What is...?" Chase found himself in a room with slime in it. It glowed a neon barf green.

"Ugh, this is disgusting." Chase tried sniffing again, but could still only smell slime.

"Oh come on... ugh, my nose is all stuffy, maybe I should stop sniffing this stuff." Just then, Chase saw 2 pathways on the other side. Chase tried his best not to touch the slime, as it is disgusting and may be radioactive. Chase eventually reached the 2 pathways without getting any slime on him. Chase's nose was stuffy, so he couldn't smell for Skye, so he had to rely on luck.

"Well Marshall always says _'Right is always right!...right?'_ So it should be the right pathway. Chase went on, through the right path. Chase entered a room, an _actual_ room. The walls, ceiling and floor were made out of a shiny white material. The first thing that caught Chase's eye was the center of the room. There stood a tall podium that held a very shiny yellow orb. Conveniently, there were stone stairs leading up to the podium. Chase took the stairs and glanced upon the object. Without thinking, Chase grabbed the orb with his paws. (Which were, by the way, fine now.)

A rumbling has started to shake the room. Chase suddenly snapped out and shook his head.

"Huh? What's happening? What's with the rumbling?... Why do I have this orb in my hand?" Just then, a huge stone door gets shut behind Chase. That was his only method of getting out of this room, and now it was blocked. A small hole from the ceiling has opened, and was filling the room with water.

"Oh no, this isn't good."

* * *

"Whoa! What's all the rumbling about?" Skye was blindly going through pathways, hoping to find the lost piglet until she heard a rumbling.

"Oh! Maybe that's Rubble's digger! I gotta find the source of the rumbling!" Skye ran in a pathway where the rumbling got more intense. Skye found herself in a room of slime. The rumbling was really intense now. She was sure she was in the right place.

"Whoa! Man, Rubble's digger sure is loud... wait... what's that sound?" Skye could swear she can voices.

"HELP! SOMEBODY!" Skye wasn't going crazy, there _were_ voices. As a member of the PAW Patrol, Skye flipped into action to find the source of that yelling and save them. Skye ran into a pathway. All she saw was a big stone wall, I guess it was a dead end. But it feels like the rumbling is coming from the other side of the door, the rumbling was _very_ intense here.

"Wait... that wasn't Rubble's digger, that was..."

"HELP! ANYBODY?... SKYE?!"

"C-Chase?!"

 **End of Chapter 3**


	4. cancelled lol

hacked

Subscribe to pewdiepie

lol


End file.
